Stories of war
by Sammylady
Summary: When Kytana and two other members of the team get together to compare stories of the wraith, someone loses his temper! Contains an OC!


Stories of war©.  
By: ©sammylady

this is a story of three completely differant people, from differant cultures, with differant backgrounds. all with one thing in common...The Wraith! here enlies the story of how these three souls came to know one another.  
Two of them were already aquainted, and one whom the two met later on. these three souls converge in a familiar setting, their home....Atlantis.

" So you were a runner? " Asked the curious red headed woman.  
" Yes those monsters put a tracking device in my back and hunted me like i was some kind of small animal, .......and i despise them because of it. " Ronan explained.  
" No - one blames you for that Ronan, we have all in some way been hunted by the wraith. "  
" Yes, but neither of you have been hunted like i have. " He said in fury pounding his fist on the table in front of him, shattering the glass top.  
" No-one hates those bastards like I do!, NO-ONE! "  
" Ronan, relax we are all friends, and i believe we are in this for the long haul. "  
The woman added to this already delicate conversation.  
" In fact, i remember my first culling experience. "

( At this point the scene changes to a flash back that the  
young red headed woman is having. the setting is in a small village on the planet xelos, It is dawn and there are shots being fired all around, The smell of smoke and burned flesh is almost unbearable.)

Father! noooooo * various screams eminate form the surrounding area. *  
" Teyla we must hide! They are coming for us. "  
" Yes we are among the last of our people to remain, if we are culled by the wraith no-one will ever know of what took place here. "  
( At this point the two young girls make a mad dash for the mountians on the horizon. )  
Ooooof " Katana!!! help me!! "  
* gasp * " Teyla, hold on. "  
( Without hesitating Katana spun around and dashed for her friend. )

" Hurry Katana there's a dart headed this way! "  
" I am pulling as hard as I can, The branch won't budge.....It's stuck...I can't lift it, i'm not strong enough. " She said in sorrow as she leaned over her freind.  
" That is fine Katana go, go without me! Just tell Charin something for me. "  
" Anything " She said sobbing. " Tell her I died a brave warrior. "

( At that Teyla pushed Katana to the side and was sucked  
up by the oncoming wraith dart. )

" TEYLA!!!!! noooo! " katana said in a quivering voice. " NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! "

( The scene changes back to the present and Katana and Teyla both have  
tears streaming down their faces, and are  
holding hands to comfort one another. )

" I had no idea that the two of you knew each other before now. " Ronan stated.  
" Yes we did, but that was the last time we saw eachother, up until now. "  
Katana said as she dried her cheeks. " Yes but now that we have been  
re-united we are almost inseprable. " Teyla said.  
" My parents were taken by the wraith that day, they did not escape as i did. " Teyla's voice began to weaken at the thought of her parents deaths.  
" How did you escape? " Ronan asked.

( The scene once again changes, but this time the setting is the dark drafty corridor of a wraith hive ship. Teyla is in a wraith cocoon, just barely concious. A wraith officer approaches and removes her from her confined prison. )

" Hey put me down you freak! " Teyla shouted as she struggled to break free.  
The wraith said nothing to the frightened young girl, he just smiled in his sinister way and continued to haul her down the dark corridor. She was still determined to escape, with all of her life in tact,every last drop of it. The young girl had been wearing two shirts and managed to slip out of the one that the wraith had clenched in his fist. Seconds after her cunning escape the wraith soldier that had a hold of her realized that his little load had gotten significantly lighter. Aaaauuuuuggggggg!!!! The wraith shreaked in anger as he began to chase after the cunning young girl.  
" For the love of the antients, " She thought " These things just won't stop! "  
For a time Teyla thought she would just continue to run down these seemingly endless corridors, Until she spoted one of the dart hanger bays, And emediatly dashed out of her pursuers path. " Ow my head. " she whispered as she pulled herself off of the hanger bay floor. ( the scene temporaraly switches back to the here and now and teyla explains what had happened next. ) " The next thing i knew i was staring at the nose of a wraith dart. I knew that I must somehow get off of the hive ship before any of the other wraith came chasing after me, And I knew that the dart's used a DNA scanner that the wraith used to keep other races from taking control of one of their ships, So I attacked one of the gaurds that was in the hanger bay with a knife i had under my second shirt. " ( At this point the scene switches back to Teyla's memory. ) " How does it feel to loose something you care about monster??!!! " She yelled in fury as she lopped off the wraith guard's hands. At that she took off running towards a nearby dart. Once she reached the dart she placed the severed hand on the DNA scanner, and hopped into the cockpit, once again using the severed hand to activate the controls. " Please work please...for Katana. " At that the engine started up and Teyla left the hanger bay along with several other darts that were headed for the planet below. ( The scene switches back to the here and now once again, And we see Teyla with her head down in sorrow, because of what she had remembered. )

" What happened next? Did you go back to that Xelos place? " Ronan asked seeming genuinly interested. "The place you are reffering to is my home planet and I would like it if you would reffer to it as Xelos, nothing more agreed? " Katana stated in an irritated tone.  
" No Ronan I did not return to Xelos, I returned to my planet, Athos. "  
" I would have gone back and given the bastards what they deserved! "  
" Ronan that would not have been the proper thing to do. "  
" Yes I agree with Teyla, The fact of the matter at the time was, Ronan, that my planet was crawling with wraith. When they finally left, my village was in shambals, almost nothing remained. Therefor she could not have retuned without running the  
risk of being re-captured. " Katana stated matter-of-factually.  
" I still would have at least gone back for her if I were you Teyla. "  
" Ronan did you not hear what Katana just said? "  
" Yes i heard i just would'nt have done it the way you did. " Ronan said as he got up off the chair, glass shards spilling off his lap in the process.

( at this point Ronan is by the window looking out at the seas below while  
Teyla pats Katana's leg to calm her. )

" There, there dear. Ronan is always in a foul mood, especially when tales of  
his past come into play, as they do here. " Teyla stated.  
" We all have experiences with the wraith, I suppose when we share them with one  
another it hieghtens the mood in the room. "

( Teyla gets a call on her head set from docter weir. )

" Teyla?! are you there? "  
" yes docter weir i am. is there a problem? " teyla asked her superior.  
" no i just need you in the control room there is a message coming in from the main land, it's for you, something about a ceremony of some sort. " explained weir.  
" oh yes i am on my way, Teyla out. I must depart my friend i am needed on the main land. "  
" yes, be safe Teyla. " Katana stated in a slightly worried tone.

( Teyla exits and Katana is left alone with Ronan. )

" Do you have any more stories of war that you would like to share with me Ronan? " Katana asked not expecting a positive response. " No i don't, I gotta go talk to sheppard. "

( ronan leaves the room, thus leaving Katana all by her lonesom. )

" I am sorry i asked. " Katana said as she settled into the chair.  
" I guess the wraith are a touchy subject around here. "

( Katana is left alone to ponder what had just gone on in the room.  
the scene fades and the story ends. )

THE END..

Note: possesion is 9/10 of the law. take my story without permission and my foot will be 9/10 of the way up your $$!

( this story is copyright me! sammylady, kishke's place, salvac, katana melos, and any other alias that i might have forgoten. it is not to be tampered with in any way or posted anywhere unless i myself have posted it or given you permission to post it somewhere. it is not to be printed, or reproduced in any way. if this story is reprodusced without my persission there will be consequences. )


End file.
